Naruto - Hakumen Konmo Kyubi no Kitsune
by AZ23AJ
Summary: Summary Inside. Rated M for Mature
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Start**

**Summary: I was betrayed, cast out and left as trash. I was left with nothing and could have been nothing but stay strong and fought back. Now I enter as something new and start a new adventure as something else, my true calling.**

**I have become the void, the white void. I shall create my own path without chains holding me and shall break them towards the future. **

**That future being me to a new path ahead of me and I shall walk it, but not alone.**

**Rated M for Mature.**

**Crossover: Naruto, Akame ga Kill, Harry Potter, and Blazblue**

**...**

**AN: This story was inspired by a story here on called, Naruto: the Hakumen Konmo Kyubi no Kitsune By 3headed-dragon.**

**Last Stardust by AmaLee**

Banished, a word that a young teen never thought will happen to him but it did all because he hurt one person that chose to leave the village. Those damn mongrels and vultures. Damn the Elders. Damn the Civilians. Damn them all to hell.

We see a sixteen-year-old walking through the shadows of the village, avoiding everyone and not be noticed which was the plan. He wore a black shirt, orange pants, black combat shoes, and carried a few things in his bag. This was Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto had been banished after the failed mission on getting Sasuke Uchida which the Elders and Civilians blame him for pushing their royal Uchida away. What a load of shit if he ever heard one. He knows that Sakura blams him for it and must have ranted about it. So those fools did it anyway as they only saw a tool, trash, and a demon to throw to the wolves.

The young teen was grateful for the Head Ninjas Clans for trying to vote for him to stay in the village but the in end the vote pushed him to be exiled and mark for dead if he ever stays foot in the Leaf Village again.

Naruto had said his goodbyes to subrogate mother, Tsunade Senju (Fifth Hokage) and subrogate older sister, Shizune. And a few freinds that haven't broken his trust nor friendship. He will miss them a lot and decided to leave early before those fools tried anything. He wrote letters to them of his farewell and pray that things work out better one day.

Naruto had burned his name away from the Toads, better hiding and signed the Slugs to honor Tsunade, the woman that was like a mother to him. Tsunade handed Naruto all of his parents and his heritages which surprise a little on who his parents where. He knows for some time now and was fine with it. Sure he might hate his father on sealing the fox in him but he knows that his old man loves him and teen will be fine with that just as he loves his mother, both birth and subrogate.

The young man had a good number of ideas on where to go and this was a big world. A new adventure awaits for him and he needs to take the first step towards that new path ahead of him.

Here we go and a new path starts now.

**Time Skip (One Year later)**

It has been a year since what happened, things were going bad for the Leaf Village as they were losing their trade and trust due to banishing Naruto for unjust reasons. The vultures and mongrels tried to find the blonde but failed and now they reap what they sow.

Naruto had only told his mother and older sister where he was, thanks to Slugs and trusted them with his travelings. He had been traveling and training around the Elemental Nations, seeing old and making new freinds.

The training was hellish and could bring anyone to their knells, but Naruto stays strong and kept pushing foward towards the goal of becoming the strongest. He wasn't prideful or wanting to be the strongest for selfless reasons. No, he wanted to be strong so that his past can no longer hold him and protect the ones he cares about. He will fight against corruption as it sicks him and will punish those that use their power injustice matter. That was his goal and will become a new being, casting the past aside to the future.

The young teen had made a good number of requests and favors for a special big favor he needs. It took almost five months to make, using all his money, and creating many seals for this one thing to be his new persona. He had created a special new armor with many help and now stands down in his new clothing.

Naruto wore a muscular bodysuit with a large collar, traditional black hakama, semi-heavy white armor, armored boots that his hakama were tucked into with the armor matching the rest. His blonde hair trun to white with silver highlights and become tied in a long ponytail. All of the armored sections had bright red eyes with slit pupils. His kanata, his mother's blade, was on his back in a special sheath that had a slit in it so wouldn't strain his arms in trying to draw it. He wore a two-horned mask/helmet with no features or visor, appearing to have no face at all.

This was the Susanoo Unit, the first and only one of its kind. The helmet makes Naruto's voice distorted to sound deeper than usual. The armor was even more special, based on Chakra Armor but different like the seals that the swordsman added. The armor was able to absorb chakra from Ninjutsu and Genjutsu. The mask was special, having the ability to see out of it. The seals can regulate temperature so it wouldn't get too hot or too cold, self repair the armor, increased toughness seals, and could actually see out of the eyes on the armor.

Naruto hummed to himself before thinking a few things over and now what path he should do now. He will become his own being. He will become Hakumen, short for Hakumen Konmo Kyubi no Kitsune. The one that shall break the past and move to the future. The one that will change the world to a better one.

The first adventure beings now and more to come.

**Time Skip (One Year Later)**

**Western Nation (Akame ga Kill)**

Within the west part of the world was different from the Elemental Nations in the east, very much different. The Great Empire that fills with corruption, villages that are hurting for different reasons, Danger Beasts, people with no charka, and super powerful weapons known as Teigu (Imperial Arms). There's one thing that the Kohana and the Empire have in common, that is corruption at different levels and a good number don't like it.

In the forest we see two people talking to each other of great importance. The first was the white-haired swordsman himself, Hakumen or Naruto that his close freinds/family call him by. The second is a friend to the swordsman, being a mature woman with short silver hair and purple eyes. She wears an eyepatch where her right eye used to be. She wore a black suit that shows her cleavage and black coat. She also has a mechanical right arm. This was the former general of the Empire and now the leader of Night Raid, Najenda.

"I'm glad that we can have this meeting, Hakumen or do I still call you Naruto?" Najenda asked.

**"Either way it's fine. On missions, I prefer my title but in close doors, my birth name will be nice,"** Naruto replied, seeing no harm in talking to one of his freinds.

Naruto had met the general during the final days of the Civil War in the Mist Village. Najenda was traveling for a base outside the borders of the empire, beyond it and possibly find the eastern part of the world which she did and was amazed at her findings. She meets the white-haired swordsman and saw great skills within the young man which the two befriend each other.

Najenda had to leave due to reports back to the Revolutionary Army of her findings which she gives a good small report, leaving the part of making a new friend and rest. The few that knows about the Elemental Nations, the better and was a good call.

The former general did tell the swordsman of the Empire and its corruption which Naruto was on broad on ending it to her surprise and was grateful for it. But only after the war in the Mist was done, then he can go to the west to end the corruption which here he is now.

After the war was over and saying some goodbyes, Naruto took a boat to the west with a few people coming along and meet with Najenda at the place she informed him where to meet if he comes. She waited for some months now and here we are now.

"That's reasonable. Night Raid could use more help as I have a feeling that things will get hard down the road. So, having you around will change things for the better. And where's are those ladies and little girls?" Najenda asked, not seeing the girls that Naruto had with.

**"Sadly, I had to have Tayuya and Kin to look after the kittens for me back at the Mist Village. I don't want them here for the time being, but only one had come along with me. I know that my girls and kittens will come along for a visit sometime down the road," **Naruto answered.

"I see. And where is she?" The former general asked with a smirk.

Before anything or a word could be said, the pair heard a small child's voice calling out.

"TOU-CHAN! TOU-CHAN!" A little girl yelled as she ran out of her hiding spot and up to Naruto.

The little girl had fair skin, smoothed back blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She wore black sandals, black shorts, and a short-sleeved red top. Two bokkens were strapped to her sides. This little girl is six years old, name Buntan Kurosuki, Naruto's adopted daughter.

**"Bun-chan, I'm guessing you can't wait to see Najedna again?"** Naruto said.

"Yes, Tou-chan. I excited to see what interesting we will see in the western part of the world and maybe I can get training from a top sword wielder," Buntan said with a smirk, getting her father to chuckled at his daughter's actions.

Buntan wanted to be the best swordswoman in the world and wants to learn different styles to boost up. She had learned from her father and one of his friends who happens to be the best swordswoman, Ameryuri Ringo-one of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist. She is still young and has a long way to go to become a top swordswoman. So she is learning what she can and put it to heart when the time comes.

**"We will see for ourselves. I have a feeling that you will get training and exercises in during our stay in the west,"** Naruto said as he picks his girl in his arms before giving her ride on his shoulders.

Buntan giggled at her father's actions, enjoying being so up high now.

Najenda smiled at the pair and knows that those two will brighten things up around at the base.

"Nice to see you again Miss. Najenda," Buntan waved.

**"Nice to see you too, Buntan. I take it that you begged your dad to allow you to come,"** Najenda said, getting the little girl to nod her head.

"Yep, yep! Tou-chan allow me to come along and promise me some training," Buntan replied.

**"I promise Bun-chan but first let's head to base and see my new teammates,"** Naruto said which the former general agreed and lead the way back to base.

The trio walks through the forest and makes their way towards the base.

**Time Skip**

**Night Raid Base**

Najenda had lead Naruto and Buntan through the forest towards a hidden base that took place inside of a mountain while avoiding the traps and make it to the clear area.

On the way to the base, Naruto was thinking over a few things and mostly about the girls back at the Mist Village. He will miss them a lot and the others but he did promise to visits them or they visit him any time they can get. He can make the time and has the correction with them through the Slugs. So, anytime will be great and we will see what happens one day, but let's get back to the story shall we?

"I'll show you to your room and Buntan will be next to yours then I will gather up everyone in the meeting for the introduction of our new member," Najenda said.

**"Agree, and I think Buntan is a little tried. She's not used to long travels yet but is coming along,"** Naruto said, holding his daughter in his arms who was fast asleep.

"Sure, just awake her up for dinner," The one-eyed general said.

**"I plan too,"** The white-haired swordsman agreed as he went in and took his daughter to the room for a nap.

Najenda showed Naruto the rooms and where a certain place is at the base like a meeting room, kitchen, and training yard before heading out to gather up everyone to meet their newest member.

The white-haired swordsman gently placed Buntan down on the bed and covering her up while stroking her face and move her hair away from her face. This caused a smile to form on the sleepy face and rest for the long trip to the west. He had a feeling that their stay here in the west will get interesting and more to come soon enough.

**With Najenda**

"Welcome everyone. As of today, we will be getting a new member in Night Raid," Najenda announced to the members of Night Raid.

_"New member,"_ Was the thought of every member of the group and wonder what the newcomer was all about.

"Umm, boss? Are sure that this new member is not a spy or something," A certain pink-haired snipper said.

"I'm sure Mine. I meant him before Night Raid was formed during my scouting to unseen areas which I hit a diamond for my findings," The one-eyed general replied.

"Does he hate the Captian and it's corruption?"

"Trues me, he does and hates people using their power to stomp on over other people for no reason but their own. It makes him sick and will trust those that don't like it either."

Now members wonder what got their leader's attention to speak highly of him.

"Soo, where is our new member?" A certain wild blonde woman asked with a smirk, looking foward to meeting this man.

Najenda was about to answer but didn't and smiled as she saw who was walking in.

**"He's standing behind."**

This made everyone jump in surprise at the cold voice and shock that they didn't sense him coming in, turning around to see their new armored member standing before them.

**"Apologize for being late, Najenda. The little one needed her rest,"** Naruto said before turning his attention to his new comrades and could tell that have promised to be assassins with their quirks.

"That's fine. She was getting tired and needed her rest. Just make sure to wake her up for dinner pretty soon. Why don't you introduce yourself to your new teammates?" Najenda offered before taking a cigar out for some smoke.

**"Very well...my name is Hakumen Konmo Kyubi no Kitsune but just call me Hakumen for short. Nice to meet you all,"** Naruto greeted with a small bow.

This surprised everyone on how he greeted them. He seems like a guy to hold a cold and mysterious aura around him but under that mask is a kind and caring person.

"Not going to tell them your birth name?" Najenda asked, being taken back that Naruto will only tell his title name and not his birth name.

**"I will, but not at now. Maybe later,"** Naruto quickly replied, not ready yet as he wasn't sure and would like to form a bond of trust with his new teammates before telling his birth name.

Trust works a two-way street and needs to be build up which will come in due time.

"Welcome to Night Raid, Hakumen. My name is Akame," The raven-haired kanata wielder greeted with a small smile on her face which surprised her teammates that she will be greeting a new member like this.

Naruto nodded his head and brought his right hand out to shake which Akame return, surprising them both of the feelings they felt on touching each other's hands.

Naruto could see a trained assassin in the making but underneath was a human being that's looking for emotions. Something he was familiar with and could tell that they will get along just fine.

For Akame, it was the same but saw someone that was hurt a lot and walk through hell to where he is now. However, underneath that coldness was a kind and caring man working hard to get strong to protect the ones he cares about.

An interesting encounter and more to come for the future but moving on.

"Hello, Hakumen, nice to meet you. Why do you wear a mask? How about I take it off for you?" Leone offered to reach up to take off the mask and was close to the swordsman, wanting to see what's under that helmet.

Naruto gently grabbed the blonde's hands and said, **"No. The reason I wear a mask is for my own reason and nice to meet, Miss?"**

"Leone."

**"Leone, good."**

"Take off the mask. Are you some coward with no backbone!" Mine shouted.

Naruto trun his attention to sniper to have a chill in her spin while stopping Leone again from taking his helmet off, getting her to pout and love the challage.

**"No, as I wear this armor like it's apart of me, a trusted friend if you would. If you want to see who am I, give it time,"** Naruto said.

"Alright! I like that and glad to see you treat your armor as a part of yourself. My name is Bulat, nice to meet you," The solider or now name Bulat greeted with a handshake which the swordsman did in kind.

"Watch out he's gay," Leone warned.

**"I see,"** Naruto said as he finished his handshake.

"That's it?" The blonde asked, hoping to get some kind of reaction.

**"I have no problem with the same gender falling for each other but I prefer women,"** The white-haired swordsman said, getting the solider to groan but was alright and honesty was the best than fault out hurtful truth.

The introduction kept going from here and Naruto had met the rest, being Lubbock, Sheele, and of course Mine.

"Now introductions are done, how about some dinner?" Najenda offered which everyone agreed.

The one-eyed general could tell that things will indeed get interesting around here for now on. She knows that Naruto will tell his comrades who will be freinds in time his true name and about himself. She can see that and knows the swordsman better than most like the ones back home.

A new path has open and has started in the west.

**Great Empire (Capital)**

Within the streets of the Capital had a young man walking down the streets with a hidden smirk on his face, avoiding all the law enforcement and get his plan into motion. As he steps out of the shadows and into the street light, showing his looks.

He was a young man with bright green hair and an ever-present smile with his yellow eyes closed, belying a demonic nature. He wears a simple black suit with a white shirt underneath, short brown gloves, and brown steel-toed shoes (that conceal hidden knives at their heels). He dons a pair of black trousers held up by two brown belts. He completes the outfit with a black fedora hat to close the shady visage. This was a captain of the royal guards, head of the police's intelligence department, and among others this. His name is Hazama-Harry Black-Terumi.

"Well, well, aren't you ready for some action. Easy there, Ouroboros. We still have to get ready," Hazama said with a smirk, petting his chain that was hissing like a snake for some reason.

"It seems those kiddies are at it again, huh? Well, time to get my plans up or two. This will be fun," The captain said before showing his demonic smirk and walk back into the alleyway which he disappeared out of thin air.

This keeps on getting interesting and more to come as the story goes on.

**...**

**Naruto's Harem:**

**Elemental: Tayuya, Kin, Kyoko (Fem Kurama), Shion, Shizuka, Mei, Ameyuri, Hotaru, Korutsuchi, Yugito, Samui, and Karui.**

**Akame ga Kill: Akame, Leone, Chelsea, and Esdeath. Open to a few more.**

**Blazblue: Makoto Nanaya, Bullet, Kokonoe, Taokaka, Suzukaka, Chachakaka, and Torakaka. Open to a few more.**

**Maybes that need ideas on how to join the harem: Kurenai, Yugao, Koyuki, Anko, Ino, Temari, and Guren.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Relax**

**Devil Inside by Citizen Soldier**

**Night Raid Base (One Month Later)**

A month has passed and things have become interesting for the group of assassins. The members of Night Raid were about to enjoy lunch but their boss was nowhere to see. The reason why is because Najenda was meeting an informant and will take a week. So now the group was kicking back and relax but not letting go of training and taking jobs to kill corruption. It never hurts to get some work done and relax for a bit as well.

We see Naruto and Akame making lunch for everyone, cooking something new that the swordsman request and thought of trying out.

The white-haired swordsman had gotten along with the members of Night Raid and is happy to be friends with them. He even told them a little about himself. Some areas of his past, about the east that lead to his banishment, his birth name, and showed his face which got the girls to blush at his handsome face. Most ask him about the full version about himself but got trun down and were told to wait for the right time as he needs to think it through.

Buntan is enjoying herself and knows how to lighten up the place. The assassins were surprised at how Naruto could help raise such a girl with a dream of becoming a proud swordswoman and brings smiles here at the base. One time she didn't stop asking Akame to train her after seeing her in action which the kanata wielder was speechless but Naruto calms it down and agree on teaching some more skills.

"There we go. I think that will do," Naruto said without his armor as it can come on or off due to special seals he has on his shoulders. He wore a black with white short sleeves combat shirt, black pants, combat, and boots. And also a white apron on for cooking.

"What are we cooking today, Naruto?" Akame asked, wondering what meal the swordsman was cooking as his cooking was five stars meals to enjoy.

"Well, something that good people taught me to cook this dish after wanting me to eat other things instead of ramen," Naruto replied with a small smirk, missing the two certain chiefs that made him food and taught him how to cook great meals for himself and others in time.

"What's it called," Akame asked with drool coming down and stars in her eyes as she watched the meat in the dish cooking.

Naruto chuckled at that as he brought out a napkin for Akame to clean her mouth from the drool.

"It's my special Danger Beast gumbo. Normally I had less meat but Danger Beast is the richest meats to come by and helps make the whole dish good. So why not?" Naruto explained with a smirk as he finished up lunch.

"It looks good."

"I bet and will taste as good as well. Now help me with getting everyone lunch set up."

Akame nodded her head as she helped Naruto with getting the plants to fill up with the special and walk to the dinner table for everyone to have lunch.

Everyone started eating and Danger Beast gumbo was very tastiest, filling them up and might be the best five-star dish that Naruto ever made for them.

"Thank you for the meal," Naruto and Buntan said together as they start with their lunch.

Bulat and Lubbock had finished their lunch early went off to do their own thing. Like the former soldier went to the training yard to get some training in as he believes that everyone should train daily and keep your strength up. The green-haired teen went to the forest and make sure his traps are in working order as no one wants unwanted guests could come in. Best to be ready and set at all costs.

The girls watched Naruto and Buntan acting like a true father and daughter which made their smile, wondering how do they met and other things.

"Hey Naruto," Sheele said, getting the young man's attention and she spoke, "How did you meet Butan?"

"During the Civil War in the Mist Village, sometime around the beginning for my part. I found her in the streets and took her after finding out that she had a rough time. I can't stand seeing children or others in pain, so I help out and adopted Buntan which she's like a real daughter to me," Naruto explained.

Buntan nodded her head happily and said, "Yep, yep, Tou-chan adopted me that day and I want to be like him, the best sword users in the world! Of course like Ameyuri and Miss Akame as well, top best swordswoman."

Naruto chuckled at his daughter's actions as he patted her head, much to her happiness and smiled. The girls smiled at this scene which a certain blonde decided to get close.

Leone sat next Naruto and spoke, "You are such softy, Naruto-kun~! I hope you can show me your skills."

"Maybe some other time, Leone and no I don't go that way for a one-time thing. And please avoid talking about those stuff in front of my daughter, I don't want her to get the wrong idea," Naruto said, getting Leone to pout which was cute in his opinion.

"Skills?" Buntan asked, not sure what they were talking about.

"You will understand when you are older," Akame stated which the little girl nodded her head and move on from the topic.

"You okay with telling us a few things but you did not once ask anything on us, Naruto?" Mine asked, changing the topic and wonder more about the swordsman.

"It's your call. I only told you a few things that I feel with sharing about my past and most of it is not a happy tale," The swordsman replied which made sense.

"Well, how about we share a few things about ourselves to you, Naruto?" Sheele offered.

"Sure."

"Fine, I'll start. I grow up in the western nation and was on my own for a while," Mine started.

"Huh, interesting. You were orphan," Naruto commented.

"What? Got a problem with that?" The snipper asked.

"No, and to share, I was orphan and never know anything about my parents until I was sixteen," The white-haired swordsman responded.

"I grow up in the Capital, the red district but was fine as it was fun to live in and was fighter all my life. And I happen to know to massages, maybe I can give you~" Leone flirted with a smirk on her face.

"Interesting and I will take that offer later," Naruto said much to the blonde's joy and that he agreed.

"Uhh, what are we talking about again?" Sheele asked, getting a few to laugh at her airheadedness these days.

"Maybe later, Sheele," Naruto waved as he started putting the dishes away with Buntan helping him.

Akame waited for him to ask her but to her surprise, he didn't and just handed her more food which she took it greatly.

"If you are wondering why I didn't ask, it's my best and I already know that you were once part of the Empire before changing sides. So, when you want to talk to me about your past, I will be there to listen up and I share more about myself to you as well," Naruto said with a warm and happy smile which shocked the girls on such kindness he has for a cold swordsman but they know that's not true.

As they watch Naruto and Buntan cleaning up lunch and saving the food for leftovers, they know that Naruto is different and one of a kind in a special way for them to be freinds with him. Akame and Leone were the same, but something was rising up within them which they will find out in due time.

This keeps on getting better by the second and certain feelings will come about soon enough.

**Naruto's Harem:**

**Elemental: Tayuya, Kin, Kyoko (Fem Kurama), Shion, Shizuka, Mei, Ameyuri, Hotaru, Korutsuchi, Yugito, Samui, and Karui.**

**Akame ga Kill: Akame, Leone, Chelsea, and Esdeath. Open to a few more.**

**Blazblue: Makoto Nanaya, Bullet, Kokonoe, Taokaka, Suzukaka, Chachakaka, and Torakaka. Open to a few more.**

**Maybes that need ideas on how to join the harem: Kurenai, Yugao, Koyuki, Anko, Ino, Temari, and Guren.**


End file.
